Life In Blue
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Shuichi nunca creyó que Ryuichi significará tanto para él... las cosas se aprecian cuando ya estan perdidas. Y sin duda, Yuki comienza a entender que debe tomar cartas en el asunto :RyuxShuxYuki: ¡Mi Primer Fic De Gravi!


_Holap! Ehm... D Es mi primer fic de Gravitation . Please, no sean duros conmigo, pero sin duda intenten disfrutarlo. He puesto un esfuerzo en este fanfiction y aunque digamos que, no ha salido como yo quiero... por algo debo empezar. Quiero agradecerle a la **Nuri Nuri** que me ha insistido en que lo suba (no estaba muy segura, de hecho, aún no lo estoy) Así que... sea lo que sea xD ¡Viva Gravitation! O y ¡Ryuichi Sakuma! (Piyo con baba)_

_Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Gravitation son de Maki Murakami y no míos, esta historia solo existe en mi imaginación TOT _

_Con cariño... Nos vemos al final del capítulo... D_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-_

_**Life In Blue**_

_**Capítulo Uno: **"Desaparecido"_

_By Piyoko_

_-Aquí… ¡Seguchi-san¿Podría decir cuál es el motivo de la separación de Nittle Grasper? Hasta donde muchos sabíamos las ventas estaban bastante parejas, e incluso mejores que las de Bad Luck, uno de sus mejores proyectos._

_El periodista mantenía abierta su libreta color marrón ante cualquier comentario de alguno de los integrantes del famoso grupo NG, mientras una sonrisa se formo en el rostro inmutable del presidente de la reconocida disquera._

_-La verdad, los motivos no crean que sean de su inconveniencia…- Por la cercanía del periodista leyó su placa percibiendo en ella el nombre del susodicho.- Motosowa-san.- Un silencio se abrió paso entre la todos los presentes, solo un canturreo infantil interrumpía la escena, seguida de unos suaves cuchicheos del personal._

_Inmediatamente otro de los periodistas se puso de pie, no sin antes luchar contra muchos de sus colegas que intentaban hacer las preguntas para el noticiario o programa en que trabajaban. _

_-Según se a dicho, Sakuma-san ha sido quien ha tomado la decisión de disolver la banda ¿Es eso cierto¿Cuál es la razón?.- El creador del anterior canturreo infantil se detuvo, mirando incesante al atrevido periodista y recibiendo por su parte un par de ojos clavados en su persona provenientes de Noriko y Thoma._

_El aire peso un poco, el castaño se asió a su fiel Kumagoro todavía dando una mirada recelosa a su alrededor… _

_-Creo que… no le interesa na no da.- Una lengua hizo aparición en los labios de Ryuichi cuando sin más se paro y abandono la habitación dejando inconclusa la rueda de prensa…_

_:Estos fueron los sucesos que acontecieron en el día, aún no se informa del paradero de Sakuma-san, pero según autoridades, luego de la entrevista y de desaparecer de ella no se ha vuelto a saber del reconocido vocalista del grupo Nittle Grasper. Los integrantes han comenzado ya su…:_

Yuki le dio una calada profunda a su cigarro y lo dejo a un lado justo en el cenicero de mármol traído directamente desde New York en uno de sus tantos viajes de placer.

"No puedo creer que Sakuma-san haya desaparecido así…"- Shuichi plegó mecánicamente sus rodillas al cuerpo y su cara a las mismas, escondiéndose de la mirada atenta de koi.- "Él es mi ídolo, justo ahora que comenzaríamos los preparativos para grabar un álbum juntos… ".- Movió su cabeza en señal de negación.- "Pero eso no es lo más importante Yuki… él era mi amigo… mi ídolo… mi Dios. Estoy seguro de que él no esta bien, yo jamás querría que algo malo le pasase…"

El rubio le dio una caricia amigable en su cabellera rosada conmovido ante tanta sinceridad por parte de Shuichi. Miró nuevamente a la Tv encendida y el noticiario que mostraba la foto del tal Ryuichi Sakuma, más conocido por él como "El lunático del peluche rosa".

"No serás baka… si él ha desaparecido por su cuenta debe ser por que quiere estar solo. A veces es necesaria la soledad para desataviarse un poco de los problemas."- Se paró de la comodidad que entregaba el sofá de cuero negro, dejando solo al pelirosa instalado frente a el televisor dándole una que otra mirada a la ya repetida foto de Sakuma que estaban dando en todos los noticiarios habidos y por haber de la señal Japonesa.

Tras la puerta del estudio Yuki cerró silenciosamente la misma, apoyándose sutilmente en ella mientras daba inicio a uno de los muchos cigarros nocturnos. Ya su koi llevaba muchos días en aquel estado deplorable a causa de la misteriosa desaparición del tal sujeto ese y por una razón que no entendía, eso ya comenzaba a hastiarle de sobremanera… ¿Por qué?

"No seas tonto Yuki Eiri, no estas celoso, menos por… ese."- La imagen mental de Ryuichi le vino a la cabeza, sonriendo y sosteniendo con infantilismo al peluche rosado. No, no, a pesar de ser el ídolo de Shu él jamás había mostrado algún indicio de "algo más" por el tipejo.- "Ja, te estas convirtiendo en un estúpido cursilero Eiri… "-Se bufó de si mismo ante tanta preocupación por el pelirosa.- "Shuichi jamás te dejara, eso ya deberías tenerlo por hecho.-"

Con pasos silenciosos y deshaciéndose de la idiota idea en relación a una futura soledad sin Shuichi fue a dar al computador portátil y ahí se instalo hasta que por lo menos, acabara con uno o dos capítulos de su próxima novela ya cercana a su lanzamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi estaba de pie junto a la puerta del estudio, miro de arriba a abajo, decidiéndose entre si entrar y molestar al escritor, para posiblemente terminar en una riña donde acabaría en casa de Hiro… o, simplemente marcharse solo a la camita tibia, sin ningún problema por hoy por lo menos.

"Creo que Yuki y yo hoy tampoco lo haremos".- Soltó en un suspirito resignado.- "Será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que estar bien temprano en NG si no quiero que K venga a buscarme y… "-Se retorció de miedo por unos segundos.- "La última vez eso no acabo muy bien que digamos."- Las imágenes de un Yuki casi desnudo sacándole a patadas del departamento por que su manager los había pillado en "La rutina mañanera" con un arsenal de armas apuntándoles no le era muy… grata, por decir algo.

Camino por entre los pasillos, llegando finalmente a la cama matrimonial que compartía con el rubio, se puso la pijama color naranjo con animalitos que tanto le gustaba y que, casualmente, era la que Sakuma-san le había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

El pelirosa miro por el ventanal gigante en dirección al cielo y las estrellas un poco opacadas por una nube color negro que asomaba por ahí; las miro una vez más fijamente y se percató que a pesar de todo… seguían brillando.

_ BRILLEMOS JUNTOS SHUICHI NA NO DA!_

"¿Dónde estás… Sakuma-san?."- Se acostó pensando en su ídolo extraviado… nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que algo malo le debía haber pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acomodo las gafas de sol a pesar de que la noche ya hacía rato que había caído con su negrura habitual. Las lucecillas de neón se prendían en algunos de los bares, restaurantes y pubs que por ese sector abundaban, llenos de jóvenes y adultos según fuera el lugar.

La vocecilla de una Tv en venta llamaron su atención, reconociéndose inmediatamente en ella.

_:Estos fueron los sucesos que acontecieron en el día, aún no se informa del paradero de Sakuma-san, pero según autoridades, luego de la entrevista y de desaparecer de ella no se ha vuelto a saber del reconocido vocalista del grupo Nittle Grasper. Los integrantes han comenzado ya su…:_

"Así que Thoma ha comenzado a buscarme… "-Ryuichi metió sus manos en la chaqueta un poco holgada y con el cuello levantado para cubrir su rostro, en compañía de su ya favorita gorra con la palabra "Bad" impresa en ella de modo llamativo. Parecía un fugitivo a penas escapado de la cárcel, sin embargo las grandes orbes azules resplandecían en algún lugar perdido entre la espesa caída castaña de su pelo.- "Creo que tendré que arreglármelas para solucionar este problema e irme tranquilo… ¿No es así Kumagoro na no da?"

Ryuichi sostenía al siempre sereno peluche rosadito que le miraba con los ojitos negros clavados en él de modo consolador.

"No me digas que tú tampoco quieres que me vaya, seguramente Shu debe estar muy enojado conmigo por esto."- Ryuichi enmudeció un segundo para bajar la vista entristecido y levantarla seguidamente con una nueva sonrisa llena de vitalidad.-"… Ya sabes que debo irme. Estar aquí no me esta haciendo bien Kumagoro…"- Se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boquita.- "Nee, ya no me mires así, deberías apoyarme en esto."- Se guardo al conejito de felpa dentro de la chaqueta y se encaminó con velocidad a un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por ahí.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar se saco la cazadora y la esparció un poco entre la cantidad de polvo acumulado alrededor del río, luego se paso una pequeña roca afilada, encontrada con mucha dificultad a causa de la falta de luz, en la palma de su mano acompañado por un quejido doloroso ante la acción; abundante sangre salió de la herida pegada a la tela de la misma chaqueta, manchándola de carmesí en algunos puntos claves a la vez que con la misma roca la rasgaba sin compasión. Dando por terminado todo, la cazadora fue lanzada río abajo, donde finalmente se perdió a la vista de su anterior dueño, esperando este a que la encontraran, lo cual creía lo más probable conociendo a Thoma.

"Bye bye na no da chaqueta…" -Ryuichi se volteó y emprendió el viaje, con Kumagoro ahora en las manos desnudas y una goteando de sangre. Su próximo destino sería… espera¿Tenía destino? Siempre estaba la posibilidad de elegir un avión al azar.

Una sonrisita tranquila salió de los labios del ex-cantante de NG mientras sus pasos lo dirigían al aeropuerto donde por lo menos encontraría un lugar donde pasar la noche y no ser encontrado.

"Adiós Shuichi…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nee Yuki, ya me voooyyy."- Al parecer los ánimos del joven cantante ya estaban aunque fuera un poco mejor.

Se acerco al escritor que dormía sobre su laptop dejando que un hilillo de saliva corriera traviesamente entre sus labios hiendo a parar a un charco no muy pequeño que mojaba su mejilla.

"Que cute, si tuviera una cámara aquí ya te hubiera sacado una fotito".- Dijo, mordiendo con suavidad la orejita del rubio recibiendo algo parecido a un gruñido entre sueños. Unos ojitos con estrellas aparecieron en el rostro del pelirrosa.-" ¡No cabe duda de que Yuki es muy tierno! TxT".- Con eso, le planto un besito en sus labios y se dispuso a salir no sin antes dedicarle otra miradita enternecida a su "escritor dormilón" como hace poco le había apodado.- "Nos vemos Yuki…"

Y así, salió de la habitación con sigilo y se dispuso a otro día de trabajo; una mueca sombría se apodero mecánicamente de las facciones dulces de Shuichi.

"Otro día de trabajo sin Sakuma-san…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shuichi llego a NG le sorprendió encontrar a una aglomerada cantidad de periodistas pegados a la entrada. Se acercó corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón que K una vez le había enseñado en casos de que quisiera pasar desapercibido al entrar a NG.

En efecto, tras pasar el callejón y dar vuelta a su derecha se encontró con una puerta descuidada pero que ciertamente aún tenía uso.

La abrió haciendo un chirrido quejumbroso y entro a la disquera feliz de no haber sido visto por ningún periodista; imaginaba el por que estaban ahí…

"Quizás…" -Se dijo con tono esperanzado y dando leves pasos entre un pasillo desconocido.- "¡Quizás ha habido noticias de Sakuma-san!."

Shuichi emprendió el trote para salir del interminable pasillo, cuando de un momento a otro se encontraba en la recepción de la empresa y se dedicaba a mirar de un lado a otro, exigiendo alguna explicación…

"Ne… Shibuya-san ¿Dónde esta K?."- Una de las recepcionistas se había acercado a él.- "¿Han sabido algo de Sakuma-san no? Aaah…" -Suspiró tranquilo.- "Hoy salí tan apurado de mi casa que no alcance a prender la Tv para informarme, seguramente me hubiera enterado ahí, pero ya ves que… "-El pelirrosa seguía hablando con mucha alegría, mientras la secretaria solo le miraba acongojada.

Tras haberle explicado que Mr. K estaba en la sala de ensayos de Nittle Grasper, Shuichi corrió nuevamente despidiéndose de la muchacha a quien en solo cinco minutos le había contado gran parte de su vida (ya saben xD Shuichi es… shuichi xDD) se perdió en una de las tantas puertas que había en el lugar.

"Si me hubiera dejado terminar, podría haberle dicho la verdad…" - La muchacha se volteó a la vez que se sentaba en la recepción... de todas formas se enteraría… tarde o temprano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"K-san… Entonces¿Los análisis y las muestras de sangre han salido positivos?."- El presidente de NG se movía impaciente en su acomodado sillón, la frente descansaba con pesadez en sus manos en una expresión más bien cansada.

El aludido solo inclino la cabeza dándole un nuevo sorbo largo al trago que mantenía aún en sus manos temblorosas.

"Según los informes, la chaqueta contenía abundante sangre en el sector del torax junto con eso, varios rasgaduras en ella y un orificio bastante grande en la misma parte en donde se acumula mayor parte de sangre. Lo más probable es que haya sido hecha con una cuchilla… aunque aún no se ha especificado nada... de todas formas, en el hipotético caso de que la herida estuviera más o menos a la altura de los pulmones que es donde se cree que estaba la cuchilla incrustada; ese sería un golpe fatal, sin muchas esperanzas para quien lo reciba, es mortal y certero".- Finalizó Mr. K tomando asiento frente a Thoma- Pero… algo me dice que esto no esta bien.

"¿Presentimientos dices?"

"Mmm… diles como quieras; pero he convivido mucho tiempo con Ryuichi como para no creerlo capaz de hacer semejante locura."- Thoma le dio una mirada de soslayo al manager de BL. Un poco incrédulo de las palabras del rubio.

"De todas formas todo esto se comprobará cuando…" -Thoma se atraganto un poco con las palabras siguiente que estaba pensando en pronunciar, ante aquello una dolorosa punzada le hizo opresión en su pecho.- "cuando se encuentre el cadáver…"

Silencio.

El sonido de la puerta los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos inherentes a una persona en particular.

La mota de pelo rosado se asomó por entre una de las lujosas puertas del despacho del presidente de NG, con timidez comenzó a mostrar la cara al ver que al parecer había interrumpido algo importante tras dar minucia de los rostros preocupados de Seguchi-san y K.

"Gomen… si están muy ocupados no se molesten, volveré más tarde."- Se disculpó preparándose para dar marcha atrás y volver por donde había venido.

Los aludidos se miraron algo reticentes entre si darle o no una merecida explicación al cantante de Bad Luck, no era un secreto para nadie que Shuichi mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad/admiración con el desaparecido de Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Shindou-san, no se vaya… Imagino por que se encuentra en mi despacho."- Thoma se puso de pie ahora sin su cotidiana sonrisa, algo en su rostro daba a entender algo no muy bueno que Shuichi percibió claramente como un escalofrío por toda la espalda, aún así asintió guardando la esperanza de que su jefe le dijera sobre la aparición de Sakuma-san… no podía ser otra cosa¿O si?

K se mantenía estático en el cómodo apoyo del sofá mirando por el ventanal gigante y esperando a las palabras cruciales de Thoma.

"Por favor, tome asiento Shindou-san."- Le apuntó a otro de los sillones color café claro que habían. El pelirrosa acató la orden con mutismo grabado en sus actos.- "Supongo que debe estar al tanto de que se ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a Ryuichi."- Shu afirmó efusivamente con su cabecita, forjando una masa de tela con sus puños cerrados.- "Y esta de más decir que él es mi amigo, y durante toda esta semana no he hecho otra cosa más que destinar a todo lo habido y por haber para que lo encuentren, sin embargo…"

Shuichi tragó saliva amarga, con la lengua chasqueada dolorosamente entre sus dientes por el nerviosismo… ¿Por qué Seguchi-san demoraba tanto para decir que Sakuma-san estaba bien?

"¿Sin embargo…?."- Preguntó el pelirrosa al entrever un dejo imposible de tristeza cargado en la voz de Seguchi-san.

El rubio suspiró.

"Sin embargo hace poco que a K-san y a mi nos han informado que se ha encontrado algo de Ryuichi…"

Ante esto Shu no pudo más que levantarse feliz de su asiento y saltar por todo el despacho diciendo algo como "Wii, Sakuma-san apareció, yo tenía razón…"

Dos pares de ojos miraron la ingenuidad del menor.

"Shindou-san¿Podría dejarme terminar?."- Tosió incomodado por la efusividad de Shuichi frente a un tema tan delicado como sería el que en solo unos momento le informaría.

"Etto… ¡si, si! Gomen nasai."-Se disculpó el pelirrosa dejándose caer evidentemente más aliviado en el sillón.

"Como iba diciéndole; se encontró la chaqueta de Ryuichi en la bajada de un río, cercano al centro de Tokio donde él frecuentaba."- Inhaló y exhaló.- "Los restos de sangre encontrados en la prenda indican dos opciones: O Ryuichi esta gravemente herido aún sin paradero, o que… lamentablemente, este habría fallecido por un posible ataque."- Miró a un lado para esquivar la mirada interrogante del vocalista de Bad Luck.- "De todas formas autoridades ya han comenzado, en peor de los casos, a buscar el cadáver de Ryuichi-san…"

Se hizo un silencio lóbrego que agitaba de sobremanera los pulmones de los presentes, a pesar de ya haber contado muchas veces la historia que la policía le había informado muy entrada la mañana, Thoma pudo sentir como esta le causaba la misma impresión que la primera vez.

Solo se hizo presente el sonido de la respiración estremecida de Shuichi. Muerto… Sakuma-san… ¿muerto¿cadáver¿Qué era eso? Si alguien le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto no se lo perdonaría.

Shuichi observó a K que instintivamente negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que hasta ahora era lo único que se sabía acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de Ryuichi.

Mecánicamente una sombra de completo desconcierto encubierto con una sonrisa incrédula saliendo de los labios del pelirrosa indicaron que este no se lo estaba tomando del todo bien.

Inestable era la mejor descripción para la faz de Shuichi, con los ojos húmedos adornados en una mueca triste con esa sonrisa lúcida, pero completamente carente de razón de ser en esa situación. Daba el aspecto de querer lanzarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero milagrosamente ninguna lágrima había brotado de sus ojos violetas, ocultos tras las pestañas negras y largas, también algo humedecidas por las emociones contenidas.

No hizo nada, ningún grito salió de su boca apartada de toda sensación de gusto ante la herida endeble que se había hecho con sus propios dientes y que ahora sangraba, cubriéndolo con el sabor metálico que supuso que tan conocido le debió haber sido a Sakuma-san…

Tanto Thoma como K se limitaron a ver el auto castigo que se imponía Shuichi.

"Shuichi, debes pensar que…"

"No."- Las palabras de K fueron interrumpidas por la débil, pero nítida voz del cantante.- No necesito explicaciones.- Levantó el rostro, mostrando nuevamente esa tétrica sonrisa.

En menos de dos segundos Shuichi se había lanzado a correr atravesando el despacho y perdiéndose por la misma puerta que le había llevado a tal momento de crisis, incontrolable y pasando a llevar a quien fuere que se le cruzará frente a su ímpetu de chiquillo desconsolado, el pelirrosa no permitió verse en este caso desvalido ante nadie, algo profundo en si le hizo hacer remembranzas de todos los buenos momentos vividos junto a su ídolo, a quien sin darse cuenta había llegado a estimar demasiado.

Pero sin casi poder evitarlo, ya tras haber corrido fuera de NG, fuera de toda aquella noticia que esperaba que sus oídos se negasen a seguir repitiéndole cruelmente. Se dejó caer en un callejón desolado, respirando dificultosamente a causa de todo. Había topado con Hiro antes de salir del recinto, sin embargo al verle supo que su amigo ya estaba al tanto de la noticia; con palabras mudas le rogó que le dejará ir y este así lo hizo comprensivo como siempre, no sin antes revolverle los cabellos y abrazarlo, para ambos Sakuma-san había representado más allá de una idolatría, una razón de ser, un porque de su existir y el motivo de tantas de sus composiciones… ya sin eso¿Qué podrían hacer?

Una lluvia inesperada le mojó prontamente la ropa, ahí, sentado en la calle fría, mientras les veía a todos pasar, tan ajenos a él, a su dolor… y les tuvo envidia.

Casi como un suspiro, elevó su rostro hacía las nubes negras permitiendo finalmente que las lágrimas afloraran con todo lo que llevaba guardando en ese cuarto de hora lleno de desenfrenados pensamientos.

Sintió la calidez de un par de manos tocándole el rostro, removiendo rastros de su pena alzada en vilo en conjunto con las gotas de lluvia silenciosa al igual que sus sollozos ahogados.

Abrió los ojos topándose con dos orbes azules limpias y vivas que le miraban tiernamente, y un sentimiento de alivio le inundó todo su ser, mientras abrazaba a quien creía que se trataba de Sakuma-san.

"Sa… kuma-san, que bueno que estés bien."- Dijo Shuichi mirando nuevamente a esa persona que le sonreía afable, esperando que de un momento a otro sacara a su Kumagoro y que despertará de ese mal sueño, para recriminarse y reírse un rato socarronamente de las cosas tontas que a veces podía llegar a soñar.

Pero nada sucedió, solo oscuridad le nubló la vista mientas divisaba cada vez menos la figura de su ídolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Debe tener reposo unos cuantos días, ya que debido a estar bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo se ha tomado un resfriado, aunque no es nada grave, solo aplíquele estas medicinas cada ocho horas y no sufrirá ninguna otra preocupación, pero…"

El doctor de turno se había limitado a revisar a Shuichi de arriba abajo, acostado en una camilla blanco inmaculado. Al parecer el pelirrosa tenía un poco de fiebre, sus mejillitas más rosadas de lo habitual lo indicaban.

"¿Qué pasa¿Hay algún otro problema con Shuichi?."- Yuki se llevó un tabaco a sus labios, con el semblante frío y calculador, muy a pesar de haber encontrado a su koi medio aturdido en un callejón de mala muerte.

El doctor lo escrutó con la mirada a lo que Yuki entendiendo el mensaje guardo su cigarro con cara de fastidio.

"Lo que sucede es que, al parecer el Sr. Shindo se ha visto afectado no solo por un déficit en las defensas de su cuerpo, sino que todo esto indica que hay causas de fuerza mayor que lo han llevado a estar en ese estado."

"¿Causa de fuerza mayor dice?."- El rubio puso su barbilla en la palma de la mano, mientras que con la otra se entretenía jugueteando con un objeto que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Digamos que un estrés, o situaciones críticas llevan al Sr. Shindou a especies de depresiones con las cuales es muy difícil lidiar. Debería tenerlo bajo mucho cuidado en la casa a causa de su momentánea inestabilidad…" .-Se tomo unos segundos para preguntar.- "Dígame Sr. Uesugi. ¿El Sr. Shindou ha recibido alguna noticia no muy agradable? Si ese fuese el caso, podría ser que su estrés mental debiera todo a aquello."

Yuki recordó al instante el llamado de ese loco manager de Shuichi que le había dicho que su koi había escapado de NG tras haberle informado que el tipejo del conejo rosado al parecer había sufrido un accidente de gravedad.

"¿Sr. Uesugi¿Me esta escuchando?"

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento mientras pasaba hastiado una de sus manos acomodando el flequillo dorado que le cubría molestamente los ojos, haciéndose muy el desinteresado a las palabras del doctor, no cabía en su mente que Shuichi hubiese terminado en tan deplorables condiciones solo por ese el tal "Sakuma-san" al que tan devoto le era.

"No, no ha recibido ninguna noticia que lo altere así."- Dijo rápidamente, sabiendo dentro de él la mentira que estaba profesando con tanta confianza.- "Ahora, si no le molesta me llevo a Shuichi…"

Tomó al pelirrosa en sus brazos, mientras con un escaso asentimiento de cabeza y un algo preocupante en la cara se despedía del doctor canoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentó al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo del mismo, casi inerte cayó lacia, debido a que Shuichi aún continuaba dormido.

Yuki le miro dormir tan tranquilo, con suaves ronquidos que arrancaron más de una sonrisa secreta del escritor a la vez que acariciaba afectuosamente los mechones color rosa que se deslizaban por el pálido rostro de Shuichi.

Tan apacible, a diferencia de cuando lo había encontrado…

El estómago del rubio dio una sacudida brusca repleta de un rechazo escasamente supuesto a su persona; Shuichi lo estaba dejando...

"Sakuma-San... No te vayas..."

_Desde ahora las cosas definitivamente cambiarían y muy dentro de su persona, comenzaba a entenderlo verdaderamente._

_Continuará..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.. Ehm... y eso es xD Cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea es bien aceptada en un review D Muchas gracias a mis amiguis de la sección de HxH que me apoyan en este fic ;O; Snif snif, que buenas son... ¡Gracias por leer! _

_Nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo..._

_¡Bye Bye Na No Da! D_

_**Piyoko –Obsesionada con Killua- **_


End file.
